


One for the Road

by eastwood



Series: Bartender with Benefits [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender McCree, Customer Reyes, Hook Up, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: Sometimes a little flirting pays off.





	One for the Road

Jesse wouldn’t say he likes his bartending job. The late hours suit him alright, and his coworkers are fine, but his boss is a prick and he’s getting a little sick of going home stinking like an alcoholic after every shift.

The customers aren’t the greatest, either. Not a day goes by without some asshole complaining about a drink made wrong, or accusing him of chatting up their date, or whatever bullshit their booze addled tempers can come up with.

And maybe sometimes he got himself into a little trouble for the flirting. It’s just that the job sucked, and he had to keep things interesting somehow.

Tonight is more of the same. The going is slow until the most gorgeous man Jesse’s ever seen in his whole life walks in and sits right down at the bar: tall, dark, handsome, and _stacked_. He orders a drink in a deep, frowning voice that rubs Jesse in all the right ways, and Jesse is a goner, no question.

After he delivers three drinks to the guy and takes a quick shot for himself and he still can’t stop staring from across the room, he decides to grow some balls and make a move.

“Here you are, darlin’,” he says, setting down the guy’s next drink, and with it a cocktail napkin that has his name and number written down. And a little heart, just ‘cause. He leans against the bar, pushing the napkin over with his fingertips, and lets his voice sink low. “You know, you should give me a call sometime. I’d really like to get to know you better.”

The guy takes his drink and glances at the napkin, then gives Jesse a long look over the rim of his glass. Jesse meets his eyes and makes sure his crooked grin doesn’t slip. He knows he’s plenty cute enough with the amount of attention he gets on the regular, only needs to play it right.

“Alright,” the guy says, simply, and the word drops right into the pit of Jesse’s stomach like a hot coal, making his heart skip. “When do you get off?”

Jesse shakes off the surprise of immediate success. He leans in closer, letting his lashes dip down, to croon, “Oh, anytime you like, sugar, but my shift ends at twelve.”

The guy snorts and knocks back his drink, setting the glass down before he says, “I’ll text you.”

Jesse smiles wide at him, then watches with a pang disappointment as the guy stands and pulls out his wallet to pay. “Lookin’ forward to it, sweetheart. Hope you come again _real_ soon.” He winks.

The guy’s eyebrow twitches and he doesn’t acknowledge the dumb come on, but after he lifts a hand goodbye and leaves Jesse sees that the cocktail napkin is definitely gone too.

Two hours and no texts later, though, he’s convinced himself that it was too good to be true. After replaying the exchange over several times, which had been forty seconds long at the most, he’s pretty sure at best the guy was drunk and at worst had left immediately to get away from the terrible flirting.

The rest of his shift drags by, and eventually the boss snaps at him to stop digging at his phone so he has to turn it off and just call it a bad night before he decides to steal a bottle of well liquor and drown his own idiot ass in self-pity.

Except just before his shift does end, when he turns on his phone again during his last smoke break for the night, two messages pop up. One is an address, and the other says only ‘ _Gabriel_.’

Jesse clutches his phone and stares, mouth moving silently over the name. Shit, that’s pretty. He hastily thumbs back a reply: _done in 30 ok??_

He doesn’t have time to wait for a response before the boss is yelling at him through the back door to get his ass moving, so he tosses his cigarette down the alley and goes inside to turn down the bar in absolute record time, burning to check his phone again.

Finally, _finally_ he is out of his apron and into his street clothes, out the door and free.

 _Just knock_ , his messages say. “You got it, darlin’,” Jesse says to his phone, and gets going to the address given, bouncing on his feet the whole way.

The address leads him to a nicer apartment a short walk away. Jesse finds the correct door and, as instructed, he knocks.

The door opens. Gabriel himself stands there, dressed down in a white undershirt tight across his ridiculously broad shoulders and chest, loose sweats, with a beer bottle held absently in one hand. Jesse looks him over hungrily, swallowing when he sees Gabriel’s feet are bare on the wood floor. He snaps his eyes back up and does his best at a grin. “Hi,” he says.

Gabriel’s eyes are hooded, face hard to read as he flicks a look up and down Jesse too, but damn a body like that speaks for itself.

“Hi,” Gabriel says. “Come on in.” He steps back to give Jesse room to enter.

Jesse does, walking in past him feeling shivery and off balance with plain anticipation. He looks around the apartment without hardly seeing it. Gabriel shuts the door behind them, and Jesse turns back to face him in the narrow entryway.

“Should I bother asking if you want a drink,” Gabriel asks, a hint of humor drying out the question, “or am I right in assuming you’re the kind to be impatient?”

“You are exactly right,” Jesse answers, grinning, going for sexy but probably sounding more a fool.

Gabriel considers him another moment, then slowly and deliberately sets his beer down on a side table scattered with mail. He moves into Jesse’s space, a turn of his head guiding Jesse to take a step back and bump into the wall. His hands come up to rest lightly on Jesse’s hips, over his jeans.

Jesse’s lips part, his next breath coming short. He’s so keyed up he’s already getting hard. He wants, more than anything, for Gabriel to flip him around and fuck him against the wall right here by the door. God, he thinks to himself, please let this guy be a top.

“You really are shameless,” Gabriel murmurs, now sounding downright amused.

“Have you seen yourself?” Jesse says, tamping down the shake in his voice. “You’re goddamn gorgeous. Could probably come just thinkin’ about you with your sh-” he has to stop, words catching, when Gabriel presses him a little harder to the wall, and finishes, faltering, “shirt off.”

Gabriel hums. “How do you want to do this?”

“Honey, I’ll be honest,” Jesse breathes. “‘Long as clothes start coming off soon, I’ll do whatever you want. I’m flexible.”

Gabriel chuckles, and Jesse shudders, the rough, dirty promise of it going straight down to his dick. Then Gabriel leans in, hot and solid and huge, his palm sliding right over Jesse’s crotch, and it’s all Jesse can do to tip his head back, gasping, grabbing at Gabriel’s glorious hard-as-steel forearms with both hands.

Deft fingers undo the fly on his jeans and Gabriel is dipping in to squeeze at his cock, making his hips buck. “Oh fuck, baby,” Jesse groans.

“Are you going to shoot off right here? Already?” Gabriel asks after a few strokes, watching his face with lazy interest as he feels up between his legs.

“Gimme a break darlin’, I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout this for hours now,” Jesse pants. Gabriel’s hand is big and rough on him, pulling him off in his underwear, slow but insistent. “Shit, ah- yeah I’m gonna come- um- if you keep doin’ that.”

Gabriel stops and takes his hand out, leaving Jesse’s jeans gaping open and his boxers a mess. Jesse groans again, and thumps the back of his head against the wall. When he opens his eyes to frown, Gabriel is smirking at him.

“Bed?” Jesse asks, hopefully.

“Alright,” Gabriel says, and a second later he moves back, giving Jesse room to breathe again as he turns and starts into the apartment. He reaches behind his head to pull his shirt right off and drop it on the floor.

Jesse stumbles over his own feet watching him instead of where he’s walking, greedily taking in all that velvety dark skin, the smooth ripple and flex of all those muscles, tapering down to a trim waist with—Christ almighty—perfectly lickable dimples just above the band of his sweats.

“Goddamn, sugar, anyone ever nominate you for eighth wonder of the world?”

Gabriel rolls his shoulder in a shrug without turning around, and Jesse’s mouth waters. He hurries to follow into the room Gabriel enters.

The bed in there is unmade, pillows and a white comforter rumpled over it looking inviting as hell. Jesse shoves his jeans down first, hastily toeing off his shoes so he can kick everything off together before he falls on his face. When he can look up again Gabriel is there in front of him, tugging on his shirt, hauling it up and over his head.

Gabriel’s still got that smirk on his face, looking downright wicked enough to make Jesse’s knees go to jelly as soon as he sees it. “Can you fuck me?” Jesse blurts out, flushing because he meant to say something sexier, really.

Gabriel snorts. “Yeah, I think that’s the plan.” Then his hands are on Jesse again, moving him to the bed, running down his sides, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his underwear and tugging them lower until Jesse’s cock is sprung free, aching and wet.

Jesse hits the bed with the backs of his knees and falls onto it, scrambling to get his boxers off his legs and scoot back on his ass and elbows, propped up so he doesn't miss Gabriel sliding those sweats off.

“Good lord, darlin’, your thighs,” he says, drinking in the sight. Gabriel is obviously hard, left in only a tight pair of black boxer briefs, and Jesse holds his breath as those get shucked off too. Gabriel has the most perfect dick he’s ever seen, hanging heavy and _thick_ like a motherfucking Coke can. “Fuck.”

Gabriel gets a knee on the bed, mattress dipping under his weight, and climbs on over Jesse, patient and intent. His eyes roam up to Jesse’s face and down his belly to between his legs. Jesse spreads them wider, getting them over Gabriel’s thighs.

Gabriel scrapes his nails up through the stiff hair on top of Jesse’s legs, grabbing two handfuls of his flank to squeeze, then smooths over the flat of Jesse’s stomach, avoiding his dick.

Jesse sighs, pushing his head back into a pillow so he can lean up into the touch. It feels fantastic. His ass feels so empty it’s distracting. He’s sure Gabriel can feel the way his muscles are starting to twitch, all strung out by having him so close and deliciously naked. “You’re killin’ me, sweetheart.”

Gabriel’s hand keeps going upwards, thumbing a nipple, palming over Jesse’s throat and tipping his chin up a notch farther. “You talk a lot.”

Jesse huffs a breathless laugh. “It’s real easy to shut me up, promise. I just wanna uh- get started.”

Gabriel hums instead of replying, and without warning hooks a hand behind Jesse’s knee and flips him onto his belly with some effortless little move.

Jesse groans, nearly a whimper, arching his back to lift his hips and put himself on offer by reflex. “Please, yes, baby, I want you so bad,” he babbles into the pillow he landed on, hitching into a moan when Gabriel’s hands get on him again, right on his ass, spreading him open and—God fucking damn—Gabriel’s fingers are _slick_ sliding between his cheeks. Jesse wants to ask when the hell Gabriel made lube appear without him noticing but he can’t really focus with those big fingers rubbing at his hole and dipping into him one at a time.

“Oh, god,” is all he can say because Gabriel is dragging knuckles along his rim so perfectly, fucking him in short rough strokes of the wrist. Then a fingertip hits his prostate by surprise and nearly makes him jolt a foot into the air, Gabriel’s hand resting on the small of his back the only thing keeping him in place.

Gabriel ruthlessly chases the spot down again, stroking and twisting his fingers inside until he finds it and Jesse is cursing and shuddering, completely helpless under his hands, hips rocking back of their own accord.

“Do you want to come like this?” Gabriel asks, low and smoky, close to Jesse’s ear, and Jesse wanted to come while being split open on Gabriel’s beautiful fat cock, but he doesn’t get a chance to say that since he’s _already fucking coming_ just from the sound of Gabriel asking him that.

He moans and ruts through the orgasm that hits him like it’s been beat out of him, then shivers right into the mattress as Gabriel slips his fingers away, leaving him utterly weak.

“Holy mother of Christ,” he croaks.

Gabriel chuckles behind him. “I guess that did shut you up for a minute. Weren’t exactly quiet though.”

Jesse smushes his face around in the pillow until he can turn enough to get his mouth free. “Honey, I’m startin’ to get the sense you’re a bit sadistic.”

Another laugh rumbles out of Gabriel. Jesse feels him leaning in close to his back, cock sliding wet against his ass. “You want this now?” Gabriel asks, spreading Jesse apart to rub over his worked up hole. “Think you’re ready?”

Jesse swallows, eyes falling shut, another shiver tickling over his ribs and down his spine. “Yeah baby, been ready for you,” he murmurs. He slides his arms over his head, stretching his back out long, feeling all loose and languid and warm.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing,” Gabriel mutters behind him, and, “Hold on,” then he’s lined up and pressing in, making Jesse’s jaw drop open by degrees—fuck he’s huge—with the nonstop stretch, and Jesse has just enough of a mind left to be grateful he’s so relaxed from coming a second ago because _holy fuck_ that’s a lot of dick.

Gabriel rocks into him only an inch at a time, and Jesse still gasps almost like choking with each insistent roll of those hips; he can feel it all the way in his throat it’s so big.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Gabriel is saying above him, sounding breathless too. He comes to a slow stop, letting them both catch a breath. “Alright?” he asks.

Jesse groans, hips twitching restlessly. “Please move, darlin’, I’m really beggin’ you now, I can’t- ahh,” he breaks off as Gabriel does as he asked and moves, pulling out halfway then fucking back in all at once, driving the words right out of him. All Jesse can manage is thoughtless noise, panting and moaning and squirming under Gabriel’s hands, around the thick cock filling him up to breaking.

He’s getting hard again, rubbing himself against the sheets with every firm thrust until Gabriel yanks him up by the hips and shoves in deeper, making Jesse cry out as the sore spot inside him is grazed a little too roughly. But he puts his head down between his arms and arches his back, seeking that sweet perfect angle for Gabriel to pound into him, and can’t stop from crying more when he finds it, each stroke another hit home that makes his body light up like fireworks.

He can’t tell how long he rides that cresting wave before Gabriel’s hand is between his legs, jerking him off in time to being fucked, but he’s absolutely blind with it as he comes a second time, burying his shout into the pillow under his head.

His joints ache from his shoulders to his ankles, and he flops over and sprawls onto his back as soon as Gabriel lets him free, panting for air like he’s fresh off a marathon.

Something smacks his leg. “You’re one noisy little fuck,” Gabriel says to him.

Jesse cracks an eye open. He has to turn his head to find that Gabriel has somehow gotten off the bed without him noticing and thrown a wet washcloth at him. He grabs for it and gives a few cursory swipes at his stomach and between his legs, then tosses it to the floor and stretches out a little more, groaning. He goes limp again, before opening his eyes to watch Gabriel shimmy into a new pair of tiny black shorts.

“Baby,” he drawls, line of sight firmly stuck on Gabriel’s full ass, “you’d make a lot of noise too if you were the one getting screwed bowlegged by a certain someone’s fuckin’ bull cock.” With a herculean effort he manages to roll upright and get his feet over the edge of the bed without wincing. He’s pretty damn sure he’ll be walking funny tomorrow.

Gabriel snorts as he leans down to scoop Jesse’s clothes off the floor, dropping them in a convenient pile next to him.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Jesse says, giving him a tired grin, and starts getting dressed. “And I’m not complainin’, for the record. You were,” he pauses to pop his head through the collar of his shirt and tug the hem down over his stomach, “really fuckin’ good.”

“Good to know,” Gabriel says dryly. “I don’t usually take the bartender home with me.”

Jesse chuckles as he stands up to get his jeans on right. “Well, can’t say I’d mind if you made it a habit.” He pats his pockets to make sure he hasn’t lost anything to Gabriel’s bedroom floor. “I’ll just let myself out?”

Gabriel nods, but ends up following him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the front door, padding along silently on bare feet.

Jesse turns to say goodbye before he realizes Gabriel has moved much closer than he thought, making him fall quiet, wide-eyed.

Gabriel’s hands settle heavy on his hips. “Maybe you should send me your schedule,” he says, voice so low it skitters right along Jesse’s bones. “And I’ll call you.”

Jesse stares at that smirking mouth, very aware of the bare chest putting off heat an inch away from his own. “Yeah, honey, anytime you want. I am very available.”

“Good,” Gabriel says, and leans in to brush the barest kiss to Jesse’s lips.

Jesse finds his eyes fluttering back open a second later, face going hot like damn virgin. He swallows, lost for words.

Gabriel only smirks wider at him, with a white gleam of teeth. “See you soon,” he says, and gently guides Jesse out the front door, shutting it quietly behind him.

Jesse stands there for half a minute with his feet glued to the ground. “Holy fuck,” he groans, shoving his hands into his hair. He is _really_ screwed.

 


End file.
